


Temporary

by neverthelessfranka



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessfranka/pseuds/neverthelessfranka
Summary: Bill and Hillary at their years in Yale.What would've happened if they didn't make it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am sorry for any spelling error but English isn't my first language.  
> Anyway enjoy the fanfiction

_" Well I said: 'If you're gonna keep looking at me and i'm gonna keep looking back, we at least known each other. I am Hillary Rodham and who are you?' " She didn't told details. They don't have to know about the pain, passion and love in their past. "So you did the first move?" the interviewer asked. "Yes but just introduction, you know." she shortly replied._

 He couldn't remember his name. He just stood their, flashed by her self-confidence. " I am Bill. Bill Clinton." he finally said. "Nice to meet you. I have a lot studying to do. But I hope I will see you soon." It was more a question. "So do I." he said before she left a stunned Bill Clinton. "WHO was this?" one of his friends asked. "Hillary Rodham." 'the woman I am going to marry.' he added in his thoughts. " tough woman" one of his friends finally replied. Weeks passed without any interaction with the two of them. Since she did the first move he was convinced to do the next. "Hillary!" he yelled as she left their class. " Oh hey Bill. I didn't see you." she told him. " So what are you doing today?" he asked. " I have to register for next year." " I didn't do it either." They walked and continued to talk until they reached the room to register. " What are you doing here, Clinton? You did just register yesterday." Bill blushed and Hillary laughed her fully belly laugh which he loved. The same day thry went to an art gallery but had to pick up trash to get inside. Neither Hillary nor Bill bothered it. They enjoyed each others company and although they didn't know each other well back then, they felt attracted to each other immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter. Sorry it was so short but the next chapter will be longer.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Thank you for leaving kudos, love, comments and critism.


End file.
